Theory Of A Dead Girl
by My Alchemic Romance
Summary: Impossible? That word is foreign to the outlandish scientists at the New Hope Facility. So what happens when an experiment makes an escape into the forgotten town of Mercy?  What lies behind the Theory family legacy? I guess you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Wasteland

**_Hey everybody! This is my second fic. I hope you enjoy it! And i don't know when I will be updating next, so don't ask. M'kay? M'kay. Here ya go!_**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

**_Chapter 1: Wasteland_**

"Adam? You should have a look at this... It's bizarre." Said a feeble scientist wearily as he pushed his round glasses back up the precipice of his rigid nose as his eyes flitted from the clipboard in his hand to the experiment before him. A pencil was clad to his hand as he scribbled away ferociously at the clipboard.  
>"This had better be good, not like what you thought was amazing the last time."<br>The brunette snarled sharply. The heels on his dress shoes heels clicked and echoed through the placid laboratory, bouncing off the walls and glass 8" tall tubes full of creatures and yellow liquid.  
>His eyes quickly darted upward once his was beside the fragile scientist. Their eyes were laid upon a peculiar test tube containing a naked female with dark hair flowing about her.<br>"What...is this?"  
>He inquired slowly as his curious eyes flitted about the mysterious woman. Her features were flawless, her nose turned up slightly, showing a small bit of immaturity on her mature pale face. Her eyes were closed, long lashes brushing the tops of her high cheek bones.<br>"It's...experiment "Theory: X13"...a hybrid."  
>Said the weary man beside him.<br>"Hybrid?"  
>The man said cautiously and touched the frigid glass with his fingers. The "human" inside the tube slowly clenched her hands into fists; her face twisting up in frustration. He turned to the male beside her with a quizzical look plastered upon his features.<br>"Wha-"  
>His fear was interrupted by a shower of broken glass and the screaming of an alarm. A spray of liquid erupted from the test tube, and a woman stood where it once did. Adam had fallen backward, covering his face with his hands. His cautious eyes wandered up to find the female standing in the shattered glass. Her feet bled, but not the color of blood. The glass had cut into her , emulsion pooling at her feet. She seemed unphashed by the gouges, and continued to stand and stare. Her eyes wandered around the room, her head following the action; they were an icy blue, sheathed in gold. The mysterious woman lurched forward in a gangly motion, her head twitching and body convulsing as she continued to stumble. She squealed with vigor and stood up straight with an ear shattering crack.<br>She let out a growl and walked forward through the shattered glass and snapped her head down to the quivering scientists below her.  
>"Scared?"<br>The creature hissed, her voice sounding like a stir of echoes, millions of voices clawing their way up her windpipe. She barred her carnivorous teeth and let out a scream much like a banshee. The two scientists scrambled to their feet and made an attempt to stand without falling back to their shaking knees. Adam Fenix had managed to get to the door of the laboratory, just as guards had rushed to her aide. His male counterpart was not as lucky. The hybrid had extended claws from her fingertips and gouged one by one into the helpless man. She screamed and retracted her fingers from the bleeding form and pushed it aside.  
>"What the fuck is that?"<br>Said one guard, as he readied his Lancer. The banshee noticed this; and ran full force toward these glowies. The second guard shook ferociously, but managed to get his finger onto the trigger and pull.

"Is this it? What we have been raising for almost five years?"  
>A female voice said with wonder.<br>"This is it."  
>The hybrid was bound into a large metal contraption binding it's head, waist, arms and legs to prevent it from struggling or squealing.<br>"You are aware this...thing, killed a scientist, right?"  
>"She's an infected little thing, that's for sure."<br>The experiment opened its eyes slowly and felt a great pain in the center of her forehead. She was clothed now, in a gown made of rags and stained with oil and blood. The rags were stitched precariously and barely holding onto eachother.  
>"It's awake..."<br>Said a voice with venom dripping off the words and stinging the tense virgin air.  
>"Theory: X13."<br>Said creature struggled in her iron prison and hissed at the woman before her.  
>"Queen Myrrah? What was your plan for this hybrid?"<br>Cold eyes stared out from a scowling skull, gouging deep trenches into Myrrah's uncaring irises.  
>"Simple really..."<br>She took in a sharp breath.  
>"Well, if you must know, Mr. Fenix, I was planning on having scientists raise this woman until this point,"<br>Her voice was like a vice grip, kept tightening and squeezing the tense air.  
>"Then turn her over to you to finish creating her..."<br>Theory:X13 hissed and made a failed attempt to free herself by kicking her legs. She stopped and flinched when a searing pain tore through her forehead. She had taken a bullet to the forehead, from a Lancer wielded by one of the "glowies".  
>"I want her to befriend Delta Squad, to be accepted, then when they trust her, they will reveal secrets, secrets about the C.O.G. Military defenses. And hopefully, will slight provoking, I will find their weak spot."<br>Myrrah strode across the laboratory floor, never breaking eye contact with the hybrid.  
>"And end this war once and for all."<br>The queen took a few confident steps toward the confined invalid. She stuck her nose in her face.  
>"I'm gonna use you to spy on the Delta Squad."<br>The creature spat directly into the queens face, watching her face pinch up in disgust with the acid like saliva dotting her face.  
>"You bitch!"<br>She sneered through grit teeth. She sighed and regained her composure.  
>"I'll just put you to good use."<br>She looked over her right shoulder and motioned with her hand.  
>"Bring the vaccine."<br>Adam had pondered over what Myrrah had said, and wondered if this all was even true. How could this even be possible? The Locust Queen wanted to take out his son and his friends, his brothers in arms. But what could Adam really do? He was just a scientist.  
>"Fenix! Vaccine!"<br>He reluctantly picked up a large syringe from a glass case.

A large needle was placed into her hand, filled with glowing azure liquid. She brought it level with the hybrid's neck and grinned wickedly.  
>"This will humanize you, bitch."<br>In one quick and powerful motion, she brought the syringe down into her neck, the creature gnashing and clawing at her restraints, howling like mad. The woman fell limp in her prison as her eyes grew wide, and pupils appeared and expanded.

Marcus had been leading Delta Squad through Mercy, not far behind was the ever enthusiastic Cole, who had been picking off Wretches left and right. Anya and Sam stayed level with each other, scanning the broken down, decaying remains of the town. And Dom had kept up with Marcus. It wasn't ant surprise, those two were like brothers, they never left each other's side.  
>Blood was spattered randomly around the buildings that were stacked Haphazardly. The whole feeling of the town was just eerie, everything was left as it was when it was evacuated, clothes still hung on the lines that were strewn about the forgotten town, doors left agape in the panic of evacuation, but the worst part of the whole place, was the church, people fled there to pray, but most were found by the Locust and were slaughtered. Marcus worked his way through the center of an outer village.<br>"Let's see how Baird's coming on the rover. Sam, with me. Anya, Dom &Cole, secure the surroundings one last time."  
>Marcus had always been a natural born leader, always standing up for what was right and just. The military had turned him into a man of stone, no emotion, no expression. Just a face of concrete and a heart of glass.<br>Sam and Marcus had just turned away from the group when his ear piece fuzzed and flickered to life.  
>"Fenix. Presscott here. What's your location?"<br>Marcus' face wrinkled up in confusion as he pushed the mechanism further into his ear.  
>"Mercy, just getting ready to get a move on."<br>"You might want to stop dragging ass and get moving."  
>He paused for a second and turned to look at Sam. She gave him a quizzical look and continued walking.<br>"What the hell are you talkin-"  
>"We have intel that Myrrah has attempted to upgrade her Locust drones."<br>He shook his head and continued toward where the Rover was stayioned. Sam was still frazzled.  
>"What of it?"<br>"It's a mutant, it was spotted out near you, just be careful. We don't know what it can do quite yet."  
>Marcus sighed.<br>"Wilco. Delta out."  
>Sam shook her head, her hair bouncing about her tan face.<br>"Everyday, things get more fucked up."

"Aye! Baird!"  
>A maverick of a man was hunched over a large motor belonging to what looked like a land rover. His goggles pulled down over his eyes. He had found a large garage in the nicer part of town, he had been working on the Rover for almost two hours. Delta had come back to Mercy to search for food or supplies, so far they had found neither.<br>"What? Kinda busy here!"  
>He hollered over his shoulder, then returned to his work.<br>"Baird!"  
>A feminine voice called this time, more persistent though.<br>"Damn it! What?"  
>He whipped his head around to find Sam and Marcus. They both stood with their arms crossed.<br>"Almost finished?"  
>Asked a sarcastic Sam as she batted her eyes. She smiled slightly, her lips curling back and revealing her pearly whites. Her mocha eyes were swallowed up by her tan cheeks.<br>"Oh Sam, you don't ever learn, do you? You can't rush art."  
>Baird stood up and towered over her, his chin coming to the top of her brunette head. He ruffled her hair with his oil-caked gloves and grinned cockily.<br>"You get the news about the mutant?"  
>Baird stabilized himself on the corner of the rover.<br>"Yeah, just a bunch of bullshit. Like usual."  
>Sam uncrossed her arms as Baird went back to work on the Rover, she put a hand on his shoulder. It tensed up as her warm hands contacted his cool muscle.<br>"We have to get back to Sovereign, the Rover will have to be good enough. Okay?"  
>He cussed under his breath in a gruff tone as he pulled his goggles back over his blonde head.<br>"It's not done. It won't make it far."  
>Sam rolled her coffee eyes.<br>"If it doesn't run on fuel, it will run on faith."

The Sovereign had docked in Mercy a few hours ago, Delta Squad had been tromping through the city for a while, and Marcus had informed the rest of the group about the rampaging invalid, so far they hadn't found anything relevant. They all had loaded up in the land Rover and were headed back to the ship. It was a slow drive, Baird at the wheel, Dom listening to Cole ramble on about nothing, Anya & Marcus being silent; and Sam arguing  
>with Baird like usual.<br>"Sam, I swear to who ever the hell created Sera, if you don't sit the fuck down, I will pull this Rover over."  
>Baird &amp; Sam had always had a lovehate relationship, but Baird couldn't help but like her. What wasn't to like? Cute face, pretty eyes, beautiful hair, and how could he forget that body? But what he loved the most was her accent and how she was such a bitch. It may sound harsh to the ears, but he liked the way he could insult her, and she could throw it right back at him. He enjoyed a little competition.  
>Before Sam could even open her mouth, the Rover rocked violently, Baird gripped the wheel and held on for dear life as the others did the same.<br>"Damn Baird! What'cha doin' over there?"  
>A mountainous voice erupted from Cole, who was latched onto his seat.<br>"I-I'm not doing anything!"  
>The vehicle was rocked once more, but instead of staying sturdy and planted, it tipped clear onto it's side.<p>

Everybody had escaped from the twisted metal, the vehicle was emitting smoke rings.  
>"Okay, I HONESTLY didn't do that!"<br>Baird kicked the tire and threw his hands in the air. Dom had a small scratch on his face, but other than that, everybody was unscathed. Anya picked up her Lancer from the wreckage, her ears perking up to a familiar sound. The loud voice of a Boomer had echoed through the cemetery they had crashed near.  
>"Boomer!"<br>She cried, everybody readied their weapons as the Locust soldier came closer Marcus had his finger on the trigger just as a dark figure flew into view. It was quick on its feet, kicking the Boomer in the head and sliding down to it's knees to trip it. The form came into the sun slightly, revealing long dark hair and a feminine shape.  
>The Boomer didn't stand a chance, he was curb stomped in two second flat.<br>"Hold your fire."  
>Marcus commanded.<br>"What the hell is it?"  
>Anya inquired as she peered over her gun.<br>The female noticed the demolished transportation vehicle and slowly walked to it.  
>"Hello?"<br>Her small voice croaked.  
>Marcus slowly stood up, slightly startling the small girl.<br>"What are you doin' out here? Stranded?"  
>She nodded her head as Marcus gave the signal to the rest of Delta Squad to stand up.<br>"What's your name, miss?"  
>Cold bellowed in his usual unintentionally loud voice.<br>Marcus scanned the woman, her hair was long and dark, with a grey bandanna tied upon her forehead under her bangs. Her attire was a simple tight black tank top that came to just below her breasts, and baggy cargo pants that hung loosely on her waist. Her boots were caked in mud along with her gloves.  
>"Nicole Theory."<br>She stuck out her hand, Marcus took it and shook.  
>Baird had been the first to look below her collar bone, seeing a wide collection of COG tags strewn about her neck. Being his usual straight forward asinine self, he asked:<br>"Where'd ya get the tags?"  
>She looked down as if she was unaware she had them on, and touched them with her hand.<br>" I collected them from dead soldiers I had found. I assumed they belonged to the COG army."  
>She removed the 30-some tags from her neck and handed them to Marcus with a solemn look plastered upon her face. Her eyes were a deep blue with flecks of bright gold, and her face was pale,light freckles dotting her nose and rosy cheeks. Her lips were small but plump, her bottom lip sticking out a bit farther than the top, giving it a small pout. Marcus accepted the the tags and placed them into a compartment in his pants.<br>"If you'd follow me, miss, I'd like to find out a bit more on you..." Marcus eyed her for a moment, then motioned toward the direction of the ship.  
>Baird caught up with Marcus quickly as Nicole followed behind the group.<br>"Why are we taking that bum with us?"  
>Baird had asked, not even thinking about what he had said.<br>"You saw what she did out there. She will be helpful."  
>The fair-haired geek shook his head and looked back over his shoulder.<br>"You're not seriously gonna take on a rookie."  
>"Nope. You are."<p>

**_What did you think? Comment please! Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2: An Indefinate Prisoner Of War

_**Hi again everybody! Ready for the second installment? Here it is!** _

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING.**

**_Chapter__ 2: An Indefinite Prisoner Of War_**

"Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable."  
>A nerdy blonde cussed as he stormed through the upper deck of Sovereign, his hands raised above his head in protest.<br>"Oh, let's put Baird in charge of the rookie! Since he's busy anyway. Let's just give him more shit to do, that's easier on us!"  
>He continued to fume violently as Nicole followed a safe distance behind. The rest of Delta Squad had dispersed to their cabins to change into their night attire. Baird had been chosen to school the rookie, thanks to his big mouth. After a bit of sighing and head shaking, he had calmed himself and began to make his way to the bottom of the ship. Baird was told to get Nicole situated in a living quarters, then get them both to the Mess Hall for supper.<br>Baird suddenly called from over his shoulder:  
>"Keep up, rook."<br>Nicole jogged to his side and matched him step for step.  
>"Not so close, rookie."<br>Said woman scowled at him and sighed heavily. He raised a brow cockily and turned his head toward her, he could see clear over her head. She felt his eyes and turned her head back upward to look back at him.  
>"So,"<br>Her face softened slightly.  
>"Where did you learn to do all that ass-kicking stuff?"<br>She gave a small side smile and tucked hair behind her ear. Baird's blue orbs wandered past her eyes, he watched her bite her bottom lip.  
>"Well, my dad was a tough man, fighting during the Pendulum Wars... I was brought up with a 'Its either me, or them.' Sort of mentality..."<br>Baird continued to listen as he pushed the double doors to the lower deck open. Rooms were on both side of the hallway, some doors left agape.  
>"And I learned to defend myself when Locust stormed through my hometown."<br>Baird could only nod as he fished keys from one of his many pockets and unlocked a door.  
>"This is yours."<br>He kicked it open. It was a simple room, with nothing more than a cot built into the side of the wall, and a small closet with a dresser inside. A small window showed the water beneath the ship.  
>"Lavatories' down the hall."<br>He motioned with his thumb.  
>"There should be clothes in that drawer there, get dressed."<br>He pointed to the drawer and closed the door as he left.

Cold. That's what the room was. Flat out frigid. The boat had been submerged in the water, causing the hull to be extremely cold. The room was cramped, though it was empty. Nicole pulled out the top drawer of the dresser, a tank top, t-shirt and sweat pants were all that had remained. She pulled her own tank off and folded it neatly on top of the dresser. She quickly removed her pants and stepped into the baggy sweat pants. Her boots were left on.  
>Baird knocked on the door.<br>"Almost ready?"  
>Came his coarse tone.<br>"Yeah. Just a second."  
>Her voice was much lighter than his. He sounded like he had just gargled gravel; while she had a light silvery voice.<br>Nicole folded her pants and made her way to the small metal door. She slowly turned the door handle and met Baird once more. He too had changed into lounge wear and removed his goggles and gloves.  
>"Let's move."<br>He said with vigor. Nicole scanned his physique, he wore the same clothing as her. His arms were quite muscular, his chest real thick. She realized she had been staring and blinked rapidly, turning her head away.  
>"You know, I feel bad for you..."<br>Baird suddenly spoke out.  
>"Why...?"<br>Her voice was less of the light and feathery tone that she was used to, and more urgent and tight.  
>He chuckled cockily.<br>"You're gonna have to get all that hair chopped off."  
>Her face melted into a depressed mug as she ran her fingers through her flowing locks. She had always had long hair, it was a part of her, she grew up with her midnight tresses.<br>"Women in the COG can't have long hair, endangers their life. Could get stuck in gun clips, or a Grub could get ahold of it. Hell, I don't know."  
>Nicole nodded and looped a thin strand of coal-colored hair around her finger.<p>

They had retch the Mess Hall, finding it was full of COG soldiers all dressed in the same attire. This had to be one of the largest places on the ship.  
>Cole waved over from the food line, Baird and Nicole walked toward the large man. Nicole earned a few side glances from men, seeing as she was one of the few women in the Military. She shivered silently, her skin prickling up at this sensation.<br>"Grab a tray, rookie."  
>Marcus elbowed her in the ribs. Nicole hadn't gotten a real good look at him before, but something seemed eerily familiar about his craggy face. The small blue eyes set far back into his head, the locked-jaw and thousand yard stare. She knew she had seen this potent man before.<br>She retch down to the stack of metal trays sitting on a cart next to the long steel food line.

The rest of Delta Squad had gotten their supper and had taken a seat at one of the long metal tables. Baird, Cole and Marcus sat at one side of the table. Sam, Anya, Nicole , Jayce and Carmine were seated at the opposite side. Nicole mostly played with her fork, spinning it around on one of the prongs.  
>"What's your issue?"<br>Carmine had removed his helmet and had it sitting beside him. He was young-faced with light ash-brown bristly hair. His eyes were a mint green, his mouth having a natural curl at the corners. He had attempted to strike up a conversation with the green horn.  
>"Clayton Carmine. You're...?"<br>Carmine extended his right hand, his left was currently holding a fork.  
>"Nicole Theory."<br>She gripped his hand firmly, yet held it like a lady would. Clayton smirked and released her hand.  
>"No issue here, Sir. Just adjusting."<br>Nicole assured him. He nodded justly and returned to his food.  
>Nicole continued to mess with her pronged utensil. She just listened in to what was being conversed at the other end of the table.<p>

"Bed time, rook."  
>Nicole tore her attention away from her ever so interesting eating tool and saw her instructor standing above her.<br>"Yes, Sir."  
>Nicole stood up slowly from the table, putting down her fork. She threw her arms above her head and stretched them.<br>"You will receive your gear tomorrow."  
>Marcus told her as he walked away from his spot at the table.<br>Baird motioned for Nicole to follow him to her sleeping quarters in the lower deck of the ship. Carmine had walked to the side of Nicole.  
>"It was nice to meet you, Theory."<br>She smiled sweetly as he returned the favor. It wasn't the kind of grin he was used to. No, this was completely different. She hadn't smiled like this in a while. It felt foreign on her lips, almost alien. His smirk was cute, his cheeks rising up to swallow his chartreuse eyes. His face was secure , though it seemed his mask of potency had been cracked and splintered before. Yet another man altered by the Military. But was it for better, or for worse?  
>"It was great meeting you today also, Sir."<br>Baird could help but roll his blue orbs into the back of his skull.  
>"Could we get a move on? I'm exhausted."<br>Carmine shot him a dark stare as he picked his helmet up from the table beside him. Nicole turned to the fair-haired tyrant.  
>"I can make it to my room from here. Good night you two."<br>And with that, she was gone.

**Comments welcome!**


End file.
